From Deep Inside
by Drgnfly
Summary: A modern fairy tale. What would you feel like if you were told nothing you've had for certain is true. That you're not what you believe to be. Come meet Lizth, with some rambling, sarcasm and magic she discovers that everything comes from deep inside!
1. Prologue

**Hello reader! I'm a reborn authoress, so yeah, this is not my first story on but it will my first finished story; it is indeed complete by now, so depending on it's popularity it will be how fast I'll update. I love this story, and I warn you that sometimes you may not like what I write and I'll respect that, but please...no flames! You can leave me a comment with what you didn't like but you'll have to be respectful. So yeah, enough of my rambling...let the fun begin!!

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_He runs through the forest, it's midnight, panicked, he looks around, expecting to see guards chasing him, but he's alone. He stops. Tries to hear something but he only hears his quick breathing and the furious beating of his heart. He sighs, no one. Anyways, why would someone notice him taking a baby from a poor cottage? Only his master and he know about the great destiny that awaited her. The baby moans, she is cold.

* * *

_

The man entered a small clearing, full moon lighting it. A circle of flames is lit in the middle with a man clad in black robes and a silver cape next to it. The man who had entered the clearing bowed to his master and presented the baby to him. The silver caped man took the bundle of clothes briskly.

"I'll sacrifice her, no one knows, but with this, I'll turn as powerful as The Leader herself, then I'll defeat her and take the leadership of the group!"

"That's what _you_ think." said a smooth and sweet voice from the trees, like oil and honey.

"It's you! How did you make it up to here?" The silver man asked furious looking for the source of the voice.

"Magic, naturally, also because I always keep an eye in my protégée." The voice came from the opposite side of the meadow where it had sounded the first time but now you could see a white and golden silhouette.

"Now I'm going to kill you!" The silver man attacked but she moved uncommonly fast.

"Violence is not the option." She said like she was speaking to a three year old that was making a tantrum. Soft yet firm.

"Yes it is!" Those were his last words as he sent a wave of energy, but the golden woman made it bounce on him and with an explosion, he disappeared.

The golden woman approached the little baby-girl that had been dropped on the floor, for the other man had escaped.

"Come little one." she said smoothly while picking the baby up. "Don't cry." and she did. "I'll send you far away, with three guardians to protect you, and then I'll send for you when you're ready to come home again." She made a door on the air, and sent away her protégée, to a house where a couple lived and received the baby as their niece; the woman was her first guardian.


	2. Chapter 1

**Well here's my first chapter, the one before was just a small prologue. Hope you like it! love... Drgnfly****

* * *

**

_"Fear less, hope more;  
Whine less, breathe more;  
Talk less, say more;  
Hate less, love more;  
And all good things are yours." -Swedish proverb_

_"When life gives you lemons, make grape juice, then sit back and let the world wonder how you did it"_

**1**

It was the last week at school and Lizth was really looking forward it because her best friend would come back to Green Valley to present their two final exams together of the semester and well, school would end and summer vacations would begin.

Kate had sent an e-mail telling her they would meet at the school cafeteria at lunch. Lizth could manage until then, she had endured a week, five hours wouldn't kill her, or so she hoped. Kate and Lizth weren't very popular at Green Valley Boarding School, there were very rich kids who could have everything with just snapping their cute and delicate fingers; but the two friends defied everything and anyone who had that idea as a way of life, meaning: almost everyone. The duo always got excellent grades but didn't have to work hard; it was kind into their blood to understand things perfectly, so the headmaster liked them a lot and their fellow students didn't. Therefore they were bullied and vexed all the time. It really didn't matter, anyway they had strong resolution, spirits and mind, none of those kids could hurt them with their comments.

Lizth went out of her dorm, and locked it, her black backpack at her side. She always wore simple and comfortable clothes: a t-shirt or a tank top and jeans with a sweater. She walked through the dorms hallway where there were two ways: to the girls' dorms and to the boys' dorms, the teachers lived on the next building. From there she walked past the gardens and the cafeteria, where she bought a hot tea and a donut and went off to her first class: Chemistry. She hated it as it was the first thing in the morning and at the beginning of the week, she wouldn't hate it as much if it were on another period, fortunately schedules would change next year.

She sat down on her usual seat, at the end of the classroom at the middle. There she finished all her quick breakfast and took out her stuff for this class. As the teenagers began to fill the room she took a book of her own and began reading.

"Aww! Is the baby bored? Why do you always have a book under your nose Elizabeth?" a pretty blonde sneered with pure malice, the guys around her laughed.

"It's Lizth and why shouldn't I? I want to be far more educated than you Emmeline." The blonde was about to scream at her but the teacher came in biding all the students to their seats. Emmeline glared daggers at Lizth and she smirked. _Nothing against blondes but she's really unnerving!!_ She chuckled and Emmeline stared angrily at her again.

The day went on without many events. After the last class before lunch had finished, Lizth bolted out of the classroom leaving behind a lot of angry comments. She ran straight to the cafeteria and there she was, her only female friend since she had entered Green Valley: Kate Caron, she was already with two guys, Rafer (her boyfriend) and Gareth (Rafer's best friend). When she reached them she said in a cold and distant voice.

"Welcome back Miss Caron" she almost cracked up of laughter but she managed to keep herself cool.

"Oh don't come with those jokes now Lizth, it sounds as if you didn't miss me at all! Because _I_ missed _you_ a lot." Kate said engulfing her best friend in a bear hug.

"You have no idea, how couldn't _I_ miss _you_?" Lizth hugged her back; they laughed together earning a few 'God they are crazy' stares, but they laughed even more. Then Lizth remembered they weren't alone.

"Oh sorry Rafe! Hello, how are you?" she asked Rafer with a smile. "And you Gareth?" here the smile faltered a bit but it was okay, they had never been very close, he was always very cold towards her.

"Fine Lizzie" Rafer answered smiling and he got a whack in his head, courtesy of Lizth, she hated that nickname.

After that they decided to sit down and eat, Kate telling about the trip she had made to meet some distant relatives that according to her father, they wanted to meet her. The edited version, Lizth supposed, at night Kat would tell her everything that had happened, for she just edited the story for the boy's sake. They took the whole half hour of recess for Kat to finish her story and they just had one minute to get to their respective classes.

The girls had gym next; they ran through the hallways to get to the gym when someone made Lizth trip. She didn't fall because Kate managed to balance her but she certainly got a fright.

"Watch out where you step Elizabeth! We don't want God worrying for you!" a jock said laughing and looking around searching his friend's approval, it seemed that he had it. He was Emmeline's actual boyfriend. _Seems that he has heard about Emmeline's and my discussion earlier._

Lizth believed in God. That was true, and attended masses when she could, but no one at school seemed to approve of that, or if they did they were very shy or insecure to admit it. Lizth on the other hand showed it proudly and wasn't intimidated to say the contrary but she was constantly pestered about that. She took a deep breath and turned to look at the guy.

"Hello Marc, good afternoon. Trying so early in the week to lower my spirits? Well, let's get some things quickly cleared up for I'm late for Gym.:

First, God is my pride and my joy, my counsellor, my father, my friend and I love Him above all things.

Second, I'm not a nun and certainly not one of those persons that if they hear: "God damn it" or "Fuck" will go to church and pray for the poor soul who said it. Take assurance of that." Here she took and angelical face and put her palms together as if praying then she returned her hands to her hips and a smirk and continued:

"And third, I pity you, because while I have Him as my stronghold you seem to have none and you take out all your problems, insecurity, or whatsoever by bullying or vexing people as me. So...have a nice day!"

And she turned around chuckling silently and walked away calmly towards the gym leaving behind many persons speechless and Marc's friends making fun of him.

"What was that?" Kate asked Lizth as they entered the locker rooms.

"That? Oh! Nothing, well… pay back I guess, and maybe trying to wake him up, that group has a lot of peer pressure" Lizth added with an innocent smile and a wink. Kate laughed at that.

"We know only too well, years of observing those poor creatures!" She laughed again and this time Lizth joined in. They continued laughing as they changed into their gym class uniform: a white t-shirt and red shorts.

"Oh c'mon! Let's go to class, we're already late!"

"So I was wondering if you would like to come home all the summer holidays and spend them with me." Kat finished the non-edited version of her little trip and looked at her friend with hopeful eyes. They had sat on the floor with soft pillows and a bowl of popcorn between them.

"Yes, of course I'll go!" Lizth shouted enthusiastically but then she stopped. "Do you think my aunt and uncle will allow it?"

"I think your aunt will miss you, but she wants to make you happy and your uncle…well…" Kate stuttered. She didn't want to hurt her best friend. The mood changed abruptly, it was now filled with tension, but Lizth cut it.

"I don't mind you saying it; I know he doesn't want me near him." It really bugged her, how her uncle avoided her as the plague while Aunt Anna loved her and treated her with kindness, and for that, she thanked God.

The next day Lizth got the permission from Anna by telephone, she was happy that she would spend a "girl's summer vacation". Her words, not mine. The week dragged on slowly until Friday, their last day of school. Finally.


	3. Chapter 2

**2**

_"Always let them attack first, size them up."_

_"Play their game, that's something they don't expect,"_

_"When you're the weakest one, don't fight, avoid."_

_"Always keep your head cool, even if your blood it's boiling, that's what it's going to save you in combat, it doesn't matter who it's stronger or more skilled, the winner will always be the one who makes less mistakes."_

_(Disclaimer: This phrases are not mine, these are Clavel's, they are wonderful and so ever true, not just for fighting but for life. So yeah, thanks Clavie!)_

Lizth could hear her coach instructing her in her head; as it were the first time she had had a competition.

She advanced attacking on her opponent; she was getting tired of playing soft with him. He was strong but seemed disoriented by Lizth's fluent movements; clearly he still had a lot to learn. She parried an easy attack, one of the basics. _So easy!_ She thought. _What about a little boasting?_ She lounged and with a quick movement pointed her foil to his chest. "Dead." Lizth smirked, though her opponent couldn't see her because of the mask.

"Okay guys! Enough for today! Elizabeth back up!" Her coach reprimanded her for she continued to point her foe. She lowered her foil with an expert flourish and began to walk away.

"Hey that was great err…Elizabeth?" the guy who she had been fencing stuttered while trying to remember her name as they walked together towards the storage room, he was one of those kids who thought they were complete experts at fencing according to Lizth's classification.

"Lizth." she corrected him with a little smile as she began to put away her foil and all her equipment as he tried to make small talk.

"Well, that was pretty cool, where did you learnt to fight like that?"

"Been doing this since I was about ten years old."

"Wow, lot of time."

"Yep." She wasn't being very courteous and she knew it, she just wanted to be alone, far away from the guys that were taking control of her "sanctuary" because fencing had become a real fashion at Green Valley Boarding School. There were pretty blondes trying to handle a foil, guys pulling imaginary fights and this exasperated Lizth to no end.

Nice Guy saw his friends beckoning him to the bleachers, he nodded towards them and before leaving he flashed Lizth a charming smile and said: "Well got to go Lizth, hope to see you soon! I'm Tom by the way!"

_Ok, was that supposed to dazzle me Mr. Tom? Let me tell you: not working!_ She thought mockingly, but then she noticed that her best friend Kate had entered the dome, looking for her so she waved to her so she could notice Lizth and go to her.

"Ready to go, Lizth? You have to pack all your things." Kate asked her friend.

"Not quite, I have to put away all this stuff" she said motioning to all her equipment.

"Go ahead; I'll catch you later in the dorm."

"Okay, see you later then!" they quickly hugged and Kat ran out of the fencing salon.

Elizabeth took some time to keep all her equipment, plus she helped Dylan, her coach, to keep strayed rented equipment: foils, masks, jackets, etc. And that certainly had taken a lot of time, not everybody cared a lot to return them.

"Geez, thanks a lot Elizabeth." Dylan thanked her after cleaning everything up.

Dylan was the only one that Lizth allowed to call her Elizabeth. He was like her sensei, her brother; he had been tutoring her for five years now.

Back then when she was ten years old she had begged her aunt Anna to role her into fencing class, and after several days of wearing her off she had accepted. Dylan who had been 14 at the time was quite an expert and the old coach, Dylan's father, had assigned Lizth to him, so he would teach her. They instantaneously had made a connection and soon Lizth had learnt a lot from him, plus he always listened to her when she felt sad or depressed.

"No problem Dy. But I should get going; I should have met Kate at our dorm years ago." She laughed at this.

"Yeah, just one thing…"

"Sure, what's the matter?"

"Why didn't you want to lower your foil after you defeated the last guy? Did you know him from somewhere?"

"No, not at all. But I was getting bored, plus he's one of those guys who likes to boast about something that he hasn't, and that my friend, is talent." Dylan laughed at her comment.

"Certainly. Now, I believe Kate is going to kill you if you're anymore late than what you are. Have nice holidays Elizabeth."

Kate certainly loved punctuality and she was probably already looking for her so she admitted it was time to go back.

"Yeah, you too Dylan!" She hugged the young man and pecked him on the cheek quickly and left running.

It took her less than five minutes to cross all the training yards to get to the dorms area. She took out her keys in the hallway but before she could introduce them Kate opened the door and tackled her with a bone crushing hug.

"Oh! You're here, I was so worried, and I was just about to call the cops! Don't ever do that to me again Elizabeth Gideon!" the teenager shouted anxiously.

"What the heck are you talking about Kate? I was at the fencing dome, helping Dy."

"But you said you would come soon and I was waiting for you!"

_This is what I get for having a hysterical best-friend!_ Lizth thought with a sigh. _I should calm her down._

"Ease down Kat, I'm fine, I just stayed to help Dylan to clean everything up. It just took more than I expected. I'm sorry for worrying you; I promise that I won't do it again." Here she crossed her fingers as she couldn't promise such a thing, Kat concerned about her as a mother of her baby, Lizth thought it was nice to have someone worrying after you but not THAT much.

"Okay then, come in. We have to pack everything!" Indeed Lizth was leaving the following day to meet her guardians for a few days and then she would meet Kat at her house; it was near her uncle's.

Lizth and Kat took long time deciding what they should take with themselves and what to leave. The past "incident" was long forgotten. Kate had that kind of nature.

* * *

**Sorry if this is short, and it goes a bit out of topic, but I had to introduce all that stuff, and well...I like fencing so why not make Lizth practice it? Thank you so much for the reviews and the Favs and Alerts. **

**See ya soon guys, oh! and could you do me a favor? Just sign in because I'm really curious about who is reading my story, just something like "Oh yeah, I'm reading it. Bye." That's okay with me, because I have some surprises, and I might do a...cameo you call it? so yeah. Take care!**

**Drgnfly**


	4. Chapter 3

"_Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does, Love is a battle, Love is a war, Love is growing up"_

**3**

Lizth was very excited as she knocked on her friend's house. It was a big one, as Kate's parents were quite rich. Elizabeth only got some basic things for school, good quality as her uncle didn't like to have anyone's bad opinion of him, and even less when it was about money. Plus Aunt Anna helped with that.

As the door opened she didn't expect that Kate was going to tackle her into a hug.

"Hey Kate." she said with the little air she had left.

"Oh you're here! And late!" Kate was a fanatic about punctuality.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Oh do come in! We have little time and lots of things to do. I have plans for tonight."

Lizth raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We are going to go clubbing! Isn't that great?"

_This can't be good._ "Alone, in the dark?"

"Lizth, don't be a scaredy cat. I know you love to dance, well, here's a chance! Besides we're not going alone, Rafe and Gareth will be with us. That's because we've got to hurry, they will pick us up in two hours!"

Lizth wasn't pleased at all. Rafer was a great friend to her but Gareth hated her, or so it seemed. He was very cold with her, when they all four went out he wouldn't talk to her at all, it was as she weren't there. Rafer and Kate had been going out for five months, and tried to go out as much as possible during vacations as it seems you can't hang out so much while you're in a boarding school.

"Okay then! Let's get ready!" Lizth said with much more enthusiasm than she felt. _What people do to please their best friends!_

Kate and Lizth took two hours to get ready. Kate picked a white halter dress with black lace all over, that dropped to her knee with black stiletto heels and let her hair down in loose waves. Her make up was a bit more dramatic: black eye-shadow with a little bit of blush and a red lip gloss. She looked fantastic. While Lizth used a black strapless dress that went a little bit down her knee with black stiletto heels too. She tied her hair in a loose ponytail at the base of her neck and added a white lily.

Kate did her make up as always, she argued that she couldn't trust Lizth with it. Her best friend tried to argue back but Kate shushed her up. She used gold all over her: a subtle golden powder on her cheeks so she could shine and a golden eye-shadow that brought up her dark eyes.

"And for my lips?" Lizth asked her friend when she was already outside her room, anxious to see her boyfriend.

"Oh, I completely forgot! This yellowish gloss will do" Kate said hurrying up.

They took a final peek at the mirror. Perfect.

They walked downstairs to find both boys already waiting for them. Rafer couldn't hold his excitement but Gareth looked bored. That look changed as he saw Lizth going downstairs joking with Kate, she truly looked gorgeous.

"Is there anything that you would like to share with the class, Gareth?" Rafer said mockingly when he saw Gareth's face.

Gareth couldn't answer as Kate ran towards Rafer tackling him with a hug. "Rafe!"

"Humph! Woman, one day you'll kill me!"

"You and I both Rafer" Lizth interrupted to hive him a slight hug.

"Hey Lizth! You both look amazing, don't they Gareth?" Rafer gave a quick wink to his mate without the girls noticing, but Kate got the drift.

"Um, yes. How are you?"

"Fine thanks" said Lizth curtly, wanting already to kick Rafer. And silence set in, Kate was the one to break it.

"Well…what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

They got on a smoky black Lexus. Again Lizth shot Kate a questioning eyebrow. She shrugged in response.

"My dad's replacement present for not being with me this school year, you know, businesses" she spoke coolly, but Lizth knew it wasn't true, Kate was hurting too much on the inside, every year, at the end of school his father sent her his congratulations for her good grades and a very expensive present. This year it had been a smoky black Lexus SC, it was truly fantastic. The boys were as impressed as Lizth, already talking about horsepower and other stuff.

"Boys!" Kate and Lizth said simultaneously with a mocking sigh.

* * *

Getting in wasn't a problem but what Lizth didn't like about this club was that it had long stairs all the way down, like in a basement. There were a lot of people going downstairs and they were being pushed and squashed. Rafer was semi- protecting Kate while they descended while Gareth instinctively threw his arm around Lizth's waist. She was surprised to say the least but didn't shrug it off. Gareth, on the contrary felt a shock of energy. 

_What the heck?! Is Elizabeth one of us?_

**

* * *

Ok...I tried to cut off the swearing, sorry for that. But I absolutely love that phinal phrase...and all will be eventually cleared up. I feel like I went too fast here but I really REALLY want to go further.**

**Any comments will be welcomed, so push that little purple button on the left!! Gracias!**

**Una pequeña libelula les agradece...**

**Drgnfly**


	5. Chapter 4

**4**

_Usually when Spirits met they exchanged energies, not spirits as in souls but mythological and almost forgotten creatures. Spirits were human-like beings who had total control of what we call the old elements: air, water, fire and earth. They are a mixture of elven and fairy blood, they are all very alike to humans, at least in form, because while the elves are quite serious and solemn creatures, the fairies are a reckless and very cheerful folk._

_The spirits are neither, they celebrate when they have to, but they dedicate all their lives to practice the management of energy or what we like to call magic. They were great warriors, though they liked to keep peace and there were very little left on Earth, they had isolated from humans, not because they were afraid of them but because humans were afraid of them; there were only four living among humans, with a purpose only. But they were yelling at each other at the time.

* * *

_

"How couldn't you tell me?" Gareth asked Kate infuriated.

"No need, I have everything under control, she doesn't suspect a thing. But I'll give you an advice Gareth: Don't go near her anymore than you do. She's _my _charge; you've been indifferent enough with her as it is." Kate yelled back.

"That wouldn't have happened if you had told me since the beginning who she was!"

_Good Lord, it was a great idea that we went away, if not the whole __house, including Lizth would have heard this! _Kate thought.

"May I?" Rafer asked hesitating looking at the discussing pair as if they might attack him at anytime.

"No!" Kat and Gareth yelled at the same time. Rafe winced and murmured a soft and timid: "Okay"

"What were you thinking Kat? Trying to win the favours of the Leader or what?" Gareth asked irritated but a bit more clamed and in a lower voice.

"Not at all, when I saw her, I got quite taken with her. And when you came you seemed so disgusted by humans that I decided that I would give you sometime to get used to them; but you began to be cold towards her and there was no turning back." Kate explained as softly as if speaking to a baby.

Gareth sighed exasperated. "Does Anna know about this?"

"Of course! If not how could we have hidden her petite displays of energy management? But her husband doesn't know anything about them both." Kate explained.

"Hey guys, I don't want to interrupt you or anything but Lizth has woken up and is looking for you Kat."

"What?!" Kate and Gareth yelled at the same time, Rafer winced again.

"Gareth, could you get me in my kitchen? You should go back to bed."

"Sure thing." Gareth said and with a flicker of his hand they were all back in Kate's mansion.

Lizth had woken up and had found out that her best friend wasn't on the bed next to hers. She had waited for Kate for about an hour, thinking she was with Rafer and wouldn't be long. But she had gotten bored and as she couldn't sleep anymore (one of her unusual traits, she couldn't sleep again if she had awoken) she went out looking for her best friend. She tip-toed past the boys' bedroom. The boys had also stayed for the night as they had arrived at 3 in the morning from the club. She thought about how Gareth had tried to get near her, being friendlier and asking her to dance with him, Lizth obliged but she was weary.

Elizabeth could see a light coming from the kitchen, she got in the illuminated room and she half closed her eyes while they became adjusted to the intensity of the electric light. And there she was, Kate, eating a big sandwich. She smiled. _Always eating, aren't we? _Lizth chuckled at her remark.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Kate asked her best friend with a smile.

"What hour is it?" Lizth said rubbing the little sleep she got out of her eyes.

"Six or something like that, don't complain Lizth I could only sleep two hours, you got three." Kate said with a mix of amusement and annoyance in her voice when Lizth grumbled.

"Damn school! I have become accustomed to sleep too little because of GV" GV being a short form of _Green Valley_. She really didn't mean it, she loved her school but there were some stuff that she hated. Coff _students _Coff.

Kate just giggled in response; Lizth took a seat next to her in the counter and stayed in silence for a long time.

"Do you want hot cakes for breakfast?" Kate asked as she hopped out of her chair.

"Yeah!" Lizth answered with a grin, remembering that all Saturdays they would make hot cakes to relax themselves, only that they generally ended as a flour war, both white and laughing all the way.

"Do I smell hot cakes?" Rafer asked as he and Gareth descended the stairs in large t-shirts with their jeans below.

"Mhm." Kate answered cheerfully from the kitchen; she was putting the last hot cakes into the fire. When they entered the kitchen they were stunned as Lizth and Kat were completely covered in flour, they had asked what had happened and they smiled and shrugged saying "flour war" dismissively.

Lizth was putting the plates and glasses full of orange juice at the counter where they would eat while Rafer and Kat shared a quick kiss, Gareth just nodded his head to acknowledge her and she wondered if she had made up what had happened the night before. They finished their breakfast quickly enough and the boys said they would go over Rafer's house to change clothes and they would come back to pick them up to hang out at downtown. Oh yes, this would be some interesting vacations.

* * *

**Sorry I'm a little bit slow. I like this chappie, I believe it makes some sense now, (what I wrote in the last chapter) but still if you have questions you can ask me and I'll answer you if it doesn't spoil my story. So yeah, small announcement. Ciao!**

**Drgnfly**


	6. Chapter 5

**5**

The week passed quickly, the two friends went to the cinema, stayed at Kate's pool all day, went bowling, shopping, there were so many things to do together! Sometimes the boys accompanied them, but mostly they wanted to spend time alone.

Today they had gone to the greatest mall in the city, and were taking lunch at a rather fancy restaurant to celebrate Kate's birthday, Rafer was sitting to her right, Lizth opposite to him, and Gareth had called and said that he was a little late but that he would arrive soon. They had been chatting amiably until they heard some group of girls next to them laughing loudly, they were from Green Valley.

"Oh and she told her: 'Why shouldn't I? I want to be far more educated than you Emmeline'" They giggled evilly.

"Oh, she's the epitome of incivility, and she's hideous, such a nerd, and her believing in God!"

"Our school is lay, nevertheless she insists, she doesn't respect others." Another joined in.

"She's also kind of tomboy, isn't she? I have never seen her wearing something feminine, always her jeans and tank tops, such a lack of fashion, equal to her personality!"

Lizth couldn't stand it anymore; she got up from the table and ran away. She never looked where she was going, her eyes were completely blind because of her tears, but Lizth didn't mind them being there, her defenses were broken now. Suddenly she bumped with something soft with a low "Ow!" She looked up to see who she needed to apologize, and to her absolute terror it was Gareth. _Damn it Lizth can't you do something right today?_ She cursed herself mentally. Then she looked up again to see him with worry on his eyes.

"Are you okay?" _Stupid, stupid question Gareth, she's crying! Obviously she's not okay!_ It was his time to curse himself.

"Yeah!" she answered coolly; he raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Well, actually no but who cares in this world?"

"Well, that I can answer." He replied with a sly grin. "Kate: she loves you too damn much, Rafer: you're like a little sister to him." And in a low voice almost an inaudible he said "And me: who will always protect you" but she caught it.

"Where could she be?" Kate was shouting in the phone to Rafer, they were both looking for Lizth; they had split to cover more terrain, that mall was huge! "She had never disappeared like that!"

"That was pretty cruel, her protective wall finally cracked."

"But with this she could bring herself an episode of _you know what_" she implied as there were many humans around.

"I know, let's hurry. Use the littlest amount of _that _to find her okay? Take care."

"Yeah, you too." They hung up. Kate was frantic, she wasn't there for her best friend who was now at wreck, taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and concentrated on Lizth: her smell and her face, her voice…finally she found her but she distinguished a presence with her. _Hell!_

She arrived to a little cafe in a corner of the gigantic mall. Gareth and Lizth were taking as if they were old friends, she laughed at a joke of his as he smiled. _Gareth!_ Kate shouted at him used telepathy, another natural trait of spirits. He froze instantaneously. _Oh yeah, you're in serious problems. _

"You okay?" Lizth asked him worriedly.

"Yeah, I thought I saw someone but it's okay, it was not." He lied too quickly.

"An ex-girlfriend or something like that?" She grinned mockingly.

"No, oh look! Here comes Kat, she's fuming."

_Heavens! She'll __kill me this time. _

"Kat! Over here!" Lizth shouted and waved to Kat to beckon her. She didn't look very calm, Lizth shuddered.

"We're going home. You made me worried sick! I understand but you shouldn't run away like that, ok?" Kate said in an abnormal calmed voice.

"Yes Kate." The teenager looked like a scolded child by her mother. Her best friend, noticing her distress, sighed and said in a more normal and easy going voice.

"C'mon, let's go for a movie and watch it with tons of chocolate and popcorn, a girl's-only afternoon, what do you say?" Lizth face enlightened in an instant. "Great!"

"Is that okay to you Gareth?" _I'll talk to you later._ She scolded him with mind talk. He cringed on the inside; she sensed this and beamed in triumph.

"Sure."

"Thank you, Gareth! Well see you later, could you tell Rafe? Thanks again!" Kat gave no chance for an answer and dragged Lizth to the parking lot.

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching romantic films, eating tons of sugary food and laughing a lot. Finally Kate dared to ask: "What were you doing with Gareth at the café?"

"Wow, that? I don't know, I think we're friends now." She snorted.

"Would you mind the details?" her friend asked eager.

"Well I was running while crying, I wasn't looking and I bumped into him and he invited me a drink to calm down, he's been acting different since vacations began, don't you think? Like acknowledging me more…"

"Yes that's strange; I'll ask Rafe about it, how's that?" Lizth nodded smiling but she kept wondering why Gareth had changed so much with her the last week. She could only imagine that at school he tried to keep an image and she didn't have the best of reputations. She felt revolted. She decided to change the conversation; they continued talking about the perfect plan for the next day.

"I thought I had delivered specific instructions Gareth!" Again Kate was shouting at the top of her poor lungs.

"You did." Gareth defended himself with a cold detached voice.

"So?" Kate was on the verge of attacking him, but this time she was not alone, Rafer had gotten mad too, he didn't like Gareth playing with her "sister's" emotions.

"I just- don't know, spur of the moment I believe."

"Well, as I don't want to see her so confused again you are allowed to go near her, but slow down please, so that she can take it all in." Kate sighed resigned.

"So I can begin to prepare her to go back home?" Gareth couldn't believe his ears, after two years of waiting he would bring her back to the Leader.

"Yes." Both Kat and Rafer said with a sad voice, they had become accustomed to having to protect their charge and loved her dearly. Everything would change now; they had passed the point of no return.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay, here it is. Hey I need a beta, does someone want to be my beta? Anyways just click on the purple-ish button and leave a review please.

Muchas Gracias!!

Una pequeña libelula...

Drgnfly


	7. Chapter 6

**6**

Lizth couldn't believe how fast her friendship with Gareth had developed; they were on the middle of the summer vacations now. They had decided to give Kate and Rafer some time to spend alone so they had gone hiking. Lizth had brought sandwiches while Rafer had brought some water for both.

He had been planning the perfect moment to drop the news he had finally been authorized to give, but it seemed too hard now that he knew Lizth a little bit more and could imagine how she would react.

They reached a small clearing next to the river; the sun was shining so they sat at the base of an old tree and used it as a shield to the sun.

"How did we become friends, Gareth?" she had asked in a low shy voice.

"I really don't know, I think it was because of those girls making you feel bad and you bumping into me" he finished with a smirk.

"Duh! Thank you!" She replied sarcastically and punching him slightly in the arm. "I hate those girls." Gareth then saw the perfect chance.

"You are far more different than them."

"God! Thank you Gareth, that makes me feel much better." said Lizth, her voice full of bitterness and sarcasm. This would be harder than he thought.

"I mean, you have read all those books Kate has given you, I presume?"

"What does this has to do with anything?" Now Lizth was getting freaked out, what in the world that had to do with their previous conversations? She remembered when she had met Kate, they were both bookworms and began exchanging books, Kate's most of them told of ancient legends about a strange race, part fairies, but not quite, and part elves but also not alike. She had devoured every one of them.

"What would happen if I told you that you have a purer soul than them? That you were not human?" _Please don't run away. _He thought but unconsciously he also spoke with his mind to her. At first she thought he had said it aloud but when she realized he hadn't opened his mouth she passed out cold.

* * *

When she awoke she remembered the last minutes before passing out: the clearing, the tree, and the voice inside her head.

"The voice!" she gasped as she sat up quickly, and then a gentle hand pushed her back to lie in a soft bed. She sighed, wishing it had been only a dream.

She heard someone chuckling beside her. She moved her head slowly for she felt drained, with no energy at all; and there she saw Gareth, Kate and Rafer standing next to her.

"How do you feel, sweet?" Kate asked in a motherly voice. That's why Lizth loved her so much. She had been her best friend but Kat had an air of maturity that made you trust her like a mother because you know she wouldn't fail you.

"Fine I believe. What happened?"

Her friends told her that she had passed out and had bumped her head, and Gareth had called Kate to help him.

"Oh, okay." She answered. "Sorry for interrupting your date." Lizth said feeling guilty for ruining her best-friend's special day with her boyfriend. But then she realized something important, she didn't recognize her surroundings and asked where they were. She had noticed that she wasn't in the clearing anymore but in a circular room, with something that seemed wooden wall paper; the room was big enough for a bed and a simple desk, there was just one big window, and you could see a big forest.

"Well…" her friend was scared of how Lizth would react to certain news, waking up in a different city would be shocking news for her. "We are in Tawar. Does it sound familiar to you?" It did but Lizth wasn't sure where she had heard such name. Slowly it came back to her.

"The books?" She asked incredulous. "Are all of them real?"

"Yes, that's what I had tried to tell you yesterday." This time Gareth spoke but not as a friend would do to her but a teacher and Lizth was taken aback by it.

"Well, sorry!" She said taking a defense position. "It's not like everyday for me to step into a fantasy world when you are told that all those "fairytale" stories aren't true. Oh my God, Anna!" she shouted remembering her aunt.

"Don't worry, your aunt knows this, she's kind of your guardian." Rafer tried to calm down Lizth but received a smack on his head, courtesy of Kate. Lizth looked at Kate with questioning eyes, begging her to explain everything.

"Anna is on this too? Pray tell does everyone on the school know that Tawar is real?"

"Heavens no!" Kate exclaimed putting a hand over her head dismayed for the simple idea of more than a thousand humans knowing too much. Although Lizth knew a lot from this world apart, where spirits lived, she felt burdened and insignificant; she was only a human after all.

"Sweet, do you remember the creatures from the books?" Lizth nodded slightly. "Well they are real, we're Spirits and so do you."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Maybe you want to review the last chapter, I cut it to make it more interesting, but I just realised it could be a bit confusing, sorry for that. On with the show.**

**7**

Lizth was shocked to say the least, she had wished that for so many years when she was younger, but she had matured and those things were forgotten, though deep down she still wanted it. And now her mind couldn't believe her best friend, although something inside her began to consider it.

"How may that be?" she slurred the words, her brain still trying to process the last bit of information Kate had given her. Kat explained Lizth that she had been sent to "the human world" by the Leader- their "boss"- with reasons unknown to them, but that she had sent Kate, Rafer and Anna along with her to keep an eye on the baby.

"But… Gareth?" Lizth asked after hearing the whole story, she turned to look at him, seeking explanations, but she only saw cold in his eyes.

"I went to 'the human world' to get you and bring you back home, now our task is done."

"So I was a task? Nothing more? Your friendship and what you've said to me, you being with me all the time, was only part of your job?" Lizth cried, she got up the bed and noticed she was in an almost transparent night robe but also saw at the chair near her a long cape, in a flash she took it and put it on. Without a second thought she headed towards the downstairs to what she thought it would be the exit to the house. But before she could reach the first step she felt a tugging of the cape and then she was swept in the arms of Gareth, bridal style.

"You can't leave, you're still weak from the travel." He said in the cold voice he used with her before the mall accident.

"I'm perfectly fine, and I can walk by myself, thank you." She said squirming under his grasp, she had also switched back to her emotionless voice, it hurt, but it was necessary, two could play the game.

"No you aren't." He said laying her softly on the bed.

"Lizth please let me explain to you, I beg you. This wasn't supposed to go so quickly." Kate interfered with her voice full of anxiety. Lizth raised and eyebrow, it was becoming a habit.

"Do it, but I may not listen to you, what would you feel if your best friend turns out that she was only pretending because it is her JOB!" Lizth finally exploded, all her emotions came out in forms of tears, she never cried in front of other people, because she considered herself a strong person that needed to be tough enough in order to survive at school, if she needed to cry she did it alone in the privacy of her bedroom. She had learnt that at school, with past experiences.

The three spirits looked at Lizth as she cried, shocked. Kate sat down on the bed next to her and soothed her. She began explaining that at first she had watched Lizth from afar, when she had been only a couple of years old, then at Kindergarten she had signed in to be her teacher and then when she was old enough to enter Green Valley she had entered too and met her personally.

"At first I believed not so much contact with you would be fine. But as I began to know you better I discovered the best friend I had ever had. And that part I didn't pretend Lizth, I swear." By that time Lizth had finished crying and was looking Kate with moisten eyes, but they showed gratefulness and trust.

"It goes somewhat the same with me." Said Rafer in a deep voice.

"Thank you, guys." Said Lizth truthfully. But then her stomach had to interrupt her, making funny noises.

"So Sleeping Beauty has awakened and is hungry." A voice said emerging from the stairs. It belonged to a petite woman, with long black hair; she looked very young, no more than 35 years but had an air of wisdom that surpassed her years in looks, and had a big motherly smile that reached her eyes. She was holding a tray with recently baked muffins and a hot tea, it smelled simply mouth-watering.

"Aunt Anna!" Lizth almost bolted out of the bed again to give her aunt a hug, but Kate put a hand on her shoulder to prohibit it. Anna, put the tray on Lizth's lap and then hugged her.

"How are you dear? You look better than yesterday, that's for sure, but you still lack a little bit of colour on your cheeks. Ah! Nothing this tea won't cure." Lizth smiled for she was addicted to teas, she loved every one of them…Black tea, Camomile, Green tea were just some of her favourites, and they could do miracles for her.

After eating all her food, the men left for Anna and Kate help Lizth get dressed properly. They donned her on a hunter green dress that hugged her curves perfectly, as it were made only for her.

* * *

Anna opened the front door of the house and ushered her niece outside, she had a lot to learn about this world, but first she would show her the main city; no need to hurry for they had a lot of time to spare.

If Lizth thought she was prepared for the sight in front of her, then she was awfully wrong. She stepped outside and heard the soft crunch of dried leaves beneath her feet.

They were in a deep forest, the canopy covered the sky, though there was a great amount of light, it seemed to come from the trees. These were not common trees; she sensed at once, you could feel energy coming from them, which made them a slight glow. The most predominant color was the moss green that covered the trees and part of the floor like a carpet.

They walked through the trees until they reached a clearing, the sun rays slipped through the openings of the big leafy roof up her. Then she noticed a bigger tree than the others, but then Lizth felt that its height or even its age had nothing to do with the imposing and majestic feeling that came from that tree. Then she noticed some trees had a little opening, and she saw a woman go through one of them. _These must be their houses. They live inside the trees!_

Anna saw her expression, amused. "So you didn't notice?"

"No, what about?"

"That _you _were inside a tree just some minutes ago?" That was a shock to Lizth, and then she remembered the circular room and the wooden "wallpaper".

"What?!" Anna proceeded to explain how spirits lived.

"Our kind live mostly inside trees. But there are some that have adopted humans' ways and have built small cottages, the last ones being half or ¾ humans, and have learnt that from their antecessors. The trees provide us shelter while we offer them energy to continue living; we wouldn't kill something that does us a favor." She explained softly, as if sharing a big secret.

"Hence the glowing." Lizth pointed out.

"Aren't you observant! Yes, hence the glowing." She repeated to confirm.

They continued strolling through the woods until they reached a smaller clearing. Here Lizth could observe how daily life was held, there were children playing with wooden sticks in a never ending "battle"; women in the market taking what was necessary to prepare a good dinner for their families, but she noticed that they only took it and then they would just leave. Lizth pointed this to Anna.

"Money doesn't exist here. We take only what is necessary to survive, but we have to provide something in exchange, so everything can be equivalent" she had explained.

"Is seems too unreal, like a dream, or a utopia dream." Anna laughed. Believe me, she said, it IS real. They continued walking all afternoon where Lizth learned a lot about spirit's way of life. Eventually they had to go back to Anna's tree. Lizth marvelled again at this, and inspected when she was inside, the bark and the windows until Anna sent her upstairs to sleep; and she did, very pleasantly.

* * *

**A/N: Well, hope you like it. It's time for the cameo game! Want to be in my story? Ok just send me a message with your name or how you'd like to be named and your appeareance, I'd like to make a ball after so also describe me your clothes so I can include those, casual and formal please. Ok, gtg people. Cya later!**

**Drgnfly**


	9. Chapter 8

**This chappie is for Ardelis Mercy, who has always been a dear to me and my stories. This one is for you Ardelis, just as I promised!! Yay! On with the story, this one is special to me it explains a lot of things, so read on!**

**8**

She was in the spirit's forest, she was sure but she was lost, she didn't recognise anything.

_How can you? You've just arrived! _A voice in the back of her mind said.

But somehow she began to remember the way she had to follow, as if she had seen it in a dream.

_You're dreaming! Duh! _The voice called again.

_I'm not so sure… _She called back on her mind.

She continued going through the woods, she was now certain that she had followed that path before.

"Come to me child" a sweet voice beckoned her. It was clearly a woman's voice

"Where are you? WHO are you?" Lizth called back in a clear voice, the one she used when she covered her anger or her fear.

"Come, don't be afraid." _How did she know? _

Lizth continued searching for the voice's owner until she reached a little clearing that looked mostly like a flower garden. Every kind of flower was there: from roses to lilies or sunflowers. In the middle of the garden was a woman with a white almost translucent dress, a smile that was contagious and very kind eyes, though mysterious as if she held a great secret. But Lizth could also guess that she wielded a great power, and she felt insignificant next to her.

"Welcome dear, I've been waiting for you for a long time. My name is Kaelyn." Lizth curtsied, stumbling; she felt that it was correct to do so. Kaelyn broke into laughter, a musical and tinkling laugh and Lizth felt a little bit embarrassed.

"My name is-"

"Elizabeth Gideon" Kaelyn interrupted her with a smile seeing Lizth open-mouthed. "But you prefer to go by as Lizth. I don't understand though, you have a beautiful name".

"T-thank you." Lizth managed to say while trying in vain to regain her composure. The woman laughed again and she managed to make Lizth smile timidly.

"Come, I hope you're hungry, I have Jasmine tea and some pastries." _How could she know?_

"I have my ways." Kaelyn answered her aloud with a smile. _No way…_

"Mind speech?" she asked uncertainly.

"Somewhat but I can read minds also." Her smile never faltered and she spoke of her abilities as if she were talking about the weather. Lizth was very impressed. Kaelyn led her to the table and served some tea for both of them.

"I sense that you have some questions for me." The woman in white commented Lizth.

"Well yes. I mean how did I come to be here, last thing I knew I was asleep in Anna's house-tree. And who are you? How do you know me?"

"Well dear…I wish not to frighten you but I suppose there's no way around." She sighed heavily; her cheerfulness had dissolved and was now replaced by a feeling of worry and a bit of uncertainty. "You ARE still asleep, though your mind has travelled here to me; your body is still at Anna's house."

"How is that possible?" she was sacred but fascinated by the fact.

"Much practice but I have to admit that I'm helping you do it."

"Awesome. But you haven't answered my second question. I feel we've met before but I don't know how or when." Lizth hinted.

"I know, but it's possible that you'll be very shocked, I don't wish to anger you, because I know you will."

"Try me." She said defiantly, she didn't like people pointing out what she would or not to certain situations, she hated the fact that someone bragged about knowing her. _They'll never know. I've got so many secrets._

Kaelyn sighed, worried. "Lizth, I'm your mother dear."

Anna watched Lizth body, rigid as if she were dead, the only thing that pointed the contrary was the soft rising and lowering of her chest.

* * *

"Is she with the Leader?" 

"Yes, I don't know what she wants her for, though."

"She has to talk with her; she is her protégée, nothing more nothing less. Besides Lizth has to learn to live in a world that she was denied for more than 16 years, who can be a better teacher than the Leader?"

Kate only nodded. Mind travelling as she liked to call it was a very difficult trick to learn, she had spent many years trying to polish it but in the end she had just gave up trying. And now her best friend had managed it at the first try and had been gone for hours!

The first thought that crossed Lizth's mind was: _How cliché. _On the other hand her brain had much trouble taking in the news that would change her life completely. Her mother! How could that be possible?

"Details please?" she croaked out and she took a sip from her cup.

"Well, I guess I must start from the very beginning…

* * *

Durion was a very talented warrior, with a great desire to learn everything. He knew every war technique that spirits had created and also was making up one of his own. But one day he decided that he would where the humans and learn everything about them. I don't know what happened in that long lapse of time that was gone, but when he came back I realised that his heart was corrupted by power wielded wrongly and that he was very ambitious and began searching for a way to take control of the spirits' world. I didn't allow it of course, nor your father; my people go first than anything, that's when they named us Leaders, because that's what we became to them, and protectors too. I also like to think it was God's will for us to do so. He had become so powerful and he had obtained so many followers. We had a long and cruel battle. How much I hated to kill someone, I tried just to paralyze or to neutralize them but it was in vain. And then I knew that that was the only way…to kill them. So they could find peace in heaven because I know that in the end they had a good soul." 

Lizth looked dumbfounded.

"Do you believe in God?"

"Why yes, as much as you do, love." Lizth shifted uncomfortably. "I know I haven't reached the point…

"The war was long; I got pregnant with a horrible timing, but then decided that I would hide you, so you wouldn't be threatened. Two fellows vowed to hide you and keep you safe. Those months were pure torture for me because I was worried for you and because your father died. The only thing that kept me from following him was you and the necessity to keep you safe and sound. One day Durion found out of your existence and kidnapped you, but I managed to save you miraculously. And then I sent you with my three best warriors to the human realms for you to remain truly hidden. Until now that I sent for you. Because I need your help now."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it! If you like it review!! Click the little purple button that says: "Submit Review and GO!!" Yay!!! Ok, gtg, ciao!**


	10. Chapter 9

**So yeah, I'm alive, sorry for the delay, finaly we're arriving to the end (the next chapter is the final one), though this is not the last chappie, I warn you there will NOT be any sequels. I love this story and all but...dunno I feel I could ruin it if I do a sequel. What do you think guys? **

**This chapter is for Peter, thank you sooo much for your friendship and support, go read his story: The Glass Rose! It's absolutely AWESOME!**

**On with the show!**

**9**

"What do you need me for?" Lizth asked incredulously, incapable of thinking that this beautiful woman that seemed to be like a queen but not quite, that power rolled off her in waves and that claimed to be her mother, needed help.

Kaelyn proceeded to give Lizth, her first lesson that she would need in order to fit in the spirit's world:

"As you probably know" she said. "A spirit can have power over one of the four old elements- these are air, fire, water and finally earth- when their power shows up at a young age they are sent to an academy that has the arduous job to teach him or her how to control it. It normally takes a year or so to do that but if you really want to learn how to use it in your favor it will take more time, there is a possibility for example to learn how to fight with it, for security an recreational purposes of course.

But there are others that show more power than it's normally wielded, for they can control all the four elements with a little plus. The only ones that exist at the moment are you and me."

"_I_ have special powers?" she said shouting and standing up in a fluent movement. This was just too much; first appearing by the Holy Spirit's handiwork in a city that she believed was just a fantasy, then finding out that she was a spirit, not a human; then mind traveling to meet her mother, her mother! Lizth wasn't sure how many more "good news" she could take it anymore.

"I'm sorry, I need to sleep, these are shocking news for me." She said with all the respect she could manage. "How can I get back?" Kaelyn stood up and kissed Lizth on her forehead.

"Just close your eyes, but before you do so I want you to meet me tomorrow as soon as you can in the big tree from the clearing you saw earlier. Tell Anna to take you. I love you, thank you for coming."

Lizth closed her eyes for an instant, wishing she were in her bed and when she opened them she was and Kate and Anna were looking at her intently.

"Did you saw her?" Kate asked her with evident curiosity in her voice.

"Do you refer to the Leader? Then yes. I'm exhausted and a bit pissed, if you allow me I want to sleep." She knew that sometimes her temper could get the best from her and that maybe she had hurt her friend but it didn't matter, she just wanted to sleep.

* * *

"Now concentrate and try to break my mental barriers." Kaelyn instructed her daughter with a kind smile on her face. Lizth sighed heavily, she had tried for an hour and she had found no way to get into her mind.

She had been training and testing her powers for almost half a year now, she could control air and thanks to it she could read minds if she achieved getting through the mental barriers. Water was the noblest of the elements, and was her favorite because it talked to her, and such a chatter it was but also had the special ability to change her appearance. As Kate had control over the water too they loved to do trick on Anna, and had lots of fun together. The most difficult element to control for her was Fire, it had very much of a temper, it didn't like to be controlled, and least by a female, or so he told her; that's why most fire spirits were male. The special ability that you could develop if you controlled it was to teleport; she hadn't accomplished that already but was still trying. The only fire spirit she knew was Gareth but as he had been acting cold and very formal like again with her she didn't have the guts to ask him for help.

And finally Earth, Rafer's element by the way, this was a strange element, it was almost as noble as the water but was a bit arrogant. Rafer and Lizth loved to test their special abilities: to appear objects out of thin air. Playing rock-scissors-paper had acquired a new meaning for her, much more realistic.

She had also continued fencing and was learning archery too from Kate but preferred a lot more sparring on the training camps and was glad to prove herself a lot of times against very skilled opponents.

"I can't!" she cried in despair.

"Yes you can, and you will but do not worry, you're dismissed." The Leader told her kindly for she felt Lizth's exhaustion. She had tried to also teach her daughter to do so but she could only perceive very strong emotions, unfortunately this was a gift that had to be practiced constantly in order to grow it; also had tried to teach her to move through time but there was no avail, Lizth somehow had got scared out of her wits when she had made her first travel and didn't want to do it again.

"Thank you!" Lizth said pushing herself from the floor where she sat and gave her a hug and a kiss on her check. "Bye mother, I love you." And she did, she had learnt to love her mother but she still lived at Anna's place that she preferred because it was small and cozy, instead the big tree was like a palace on the inside, she didn't feel as comfortable as she did at Anna's.

* * *

She ran to meet Kate and Rafer by the river, they were going swimming. To her surprise Gareth was there too, but he didn't look too happy. She just ignored him and had lots of fun; she needed that because she felt the air different as if a change were coming...

* * *

...Durion's troops were ready to attack the Spirit's forest area; they would control everything and defeat the Leader and her elemental warriors. He smiled evily at the prospect of being the new king. 


	11. Chapter 10

"_Fairy tales are more than true not because they tell us that dragons exist,_

_but because they tell us dragons can be beaten."_

_G.K. Chesterton_

**10**

Panic.

Horses with dark riders were going everywhere, destroying everything. Lizth was in the market at the moment, buying Anna some fruit when a rider almost cut her head of. Fortunately her instincts had developed as well as her flexes since she had begun training with her mother. So she took out her rapier and blocked the attack, then she made the man sleep, her mother had taught her that no matter what she had to respect God's laws and one of them was not to kill. Besides she hadn't the guts to kill a living creature.

"You are my hiding place  
And my strong tower  
Protect me from darkness  
Save me in your power…"  
"Deliver me from my foes

That I might exalt your name  
Lord God, I will take refuge in you  
And your Son who overcame."  
"I will praise you O Lord  
With all of my heart.  
I will tell of your great wonders.  
The angels rejoice  
In your name, O Lord God,  
Their voices as loud as thunder.  
And I will join  
In their songs of praise  
as you drive my foes asunder." (From the Psalms)

She chanted as she blocked the blows directed to her, it was her favourite prayer in the entire world, and right then she realised with a snort how it fit perfectly for the moment.

She had been accepted two months ago as an elemental warrior; such a title was only given by her mother to a few spirits, and it was a designation very close to what you would call a knight in the human world. And what she had been told first was that she had to protect life, not take it, and to use her powers wisely. She tried to run in her dress but kept tripping so she conjured a pair of jeans and tennis instead. She was protecting the women in the market alone when Gareth teleported next to her.

"Go to the Leader, she needs to know about this, I'll take care of this." He said blocking a blow intended for Lizth. She nodded gruffly and closed her eyes to concentrate. "And Lizth," he added in a more human tone, full of worry and another thing she couldn't get. "Take care please." Dazed, she nodded and closed her eyes again to teleport to the big old tree, where she knew her mother would be on a meeting.

When she opened them again she was met with a tip of a sword at her neck.

"Welcome child." Durion's raspy voice sounded through the hall.

"No!" Kaelyn shouted in despair, she was being held by two muscular and very tall males, they gave her a blow at the back of her head and she was knocked unconscious.

"Mother!" Lizth wanted to run to her but Durion pressed his sword harder to her neck.

_Kate? Rafer? Anna?_ She called with mind speech. She doubted a little but at last she called: _Gareth?_

_Yes_ They answered, their mental voices strained with effort. _They must be fighting too._ She asked them for help, explaining with images. _We'll be there as soon as possible. Please don't do anything stupid or heroic please._ The last comment from Kate.

"Who are you?" Lizth asked trying to win some time.

"Why child, I feel insulted!" Durion pretended to be hurt. His men laughed. "Don't you remember?"

"No." She said in her masked voice.

"I was going to kill you a certain night, when you were a baby, to obtain your power, but your mother here," he spat the word _mother_. "Sent you away."

"Weren't you dead?" Lizth already knew the whole story, she had heard it from Kate and her mother.

"That's what your mother dearest wanted to believe but no. I'm more powerful than that." He said with arrogance, and that's when the pin dropped.

"You're sick." She stated coldly, his booming laugh sent chills on her spine but didn't show it.

"It's impressing that you don't seem to fear _me_."

"I don't see why, besides The Lord is my light and my salvation – whom shall I fear?"

That's when her friends entered the room; everyone with sword on their hands, that distraction was the only one she needed to take away the sword from her neck. Durion recovered quickly and attacked Lizth, but she was already waiting for him and blocked it, though her arm trembled with the effort. _He's so strong!_

_Keep your head cool. _She remembered Demien's voice instructing her so many times when she was learning to fence.

_It doesn't matter who it's stronger or more skilled._ She sighed in despair, assessed the situation while blocking new attacks.

_The winner will always be the one who makes __fewer mistakes._ She smiled at the memory and that gave her strength, she began advancing on him until she had her sword at his neck, but didn't have the heart to kill him.

"In the name of God, I conjure you to sleep for all eternity or until you reach the pureness of your soul, remain hidden for we don't want to remember you, and the fear you have brought to us." And then Durion closed his eyes forever and with a flash of white light he disappeared, this time for ever.

Lizth passed out, she didn't know where those words had come from but they were certainly very powerful and they drained Lizth from almost all her energy. With a strangled cry Kate, Anna, Rafer and Gareth went to check her. When they were rest assured that she was okay they moved her to a bedroom in the Leader's tree.

When Lizth awoke she couldn't remember anything that had happened or how she had gotten to a soft bed. Then little by little memories got back to her, and she presumed she was in a bedroom at her mother's house. That's when she heard a soft know on the door.

"Enter!" she called in a raspy voice. All her friends entered the room.

"Hello dear, how are you feeling?" Anna asked her touching her forehead in a motherly gesture.

"Fine, just a bit tired. Do you know where my mother is?" The ashamed look in their eyes told her the horrible news. Apparently that blow had been stronger than what she saw. And tears formed in her eyes.

"Please, heavens no!"

"You are her heir; do you know what that means?" Kate asked carefully.

"I'm to be the new Leader." She stated while nodding.

"By nature and by right, you defeated Durion." Rafer said this time, feeling real proud of her, like a big brother with his sister. She smiled weakly and nodded, then closed her eyes and fell asleep instantaneously.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello guys! I'm alive! Yay, go me! I'm really sorry, school's been hell and well, let's say that in hell we don't have a lot of time. LOL. Ok, so this is not the final chapter but the next one is! And I have a surprise for all of you my dearest readers...DUN DUN DUN!! Cameo time! Yay! Told you I wanted to do one so...here it is:

Ok, here's the deal: There's gonna be a ball, I mean, **EVERY fairy tale finishes with a ball!** So you've got to tell me BEFORE september 26th (that's my bday and the final update date) which name you want to use, a description of yourself and your garments PLUS if you're assisting with your couple, so yeah, and other things you want me to add. Everyone can participate, even those who have never reviewed, doesn't matter.

So now you know, I'm sooo exited about this! Love you all.

Lil'Drgnfly


	12. The End

The designation celebration was an important one, that took place every millennia or so. Lizth was dressed in a very elegant yet uncomfortable dress, to Lizth's misfortune. She had danced all night long with every male from Twar as tradition stated. Suddenly she felt a tugging from her hand and saw it only was Gareth, she remembered what he had said to her when the battle had begun and blushed.

"May I have a word with you?" He asked, uncertainty seeping through the words.

"Of course." She said in a low voice, and he led her to another part of the forest, to the flower clearing she had been with her mother in her first mind-travel, she felt sadness wash all over her.

Gareth noticed her discomfort and asked her if she was okay and she just nodded trying to fight back her tears.

"I-I just wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry for ignoring you these past weeks; it's just that I was scared." He snorted, it seemed so ridiculous to him now but spoke with sincerity.

"Scared of a friend?" she asked mockingly already forgiving him. She felt better now.

"You are much more than that." And before she could say something he captured her lips in a tender kiss. "I want to be the one to make you happy and to protect you."

"I can pr-" she began but Gareth cut her.

"I know that you can protect yourself, it's just that I want to do it. Lizth, will you marry me?" He kneeled in front of her as he produced under his cloak a beautiful silver ring with an unknown milky white gem. Lizth was astonished to say the least, and then she realised something: her heart didn't belong to her anymore, since he had invited her a drink at the mall it didn't belong to her, that's why she had felt so empty when he had ignored her and just couldn't forget him.

"Yes." She accepted smiling; Gareth grinned twirled her in the end while she giggled. He kissed her again smiling, that's all what he needed to know.

_The end, Fin, Finnito

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**sigh hey... i know, i know... i should have updated 4 months ago, but there was no time to do so, i hate this ending but i'm posting it anyways, no cameo though, sowy about that but i was (i'm still not in) the mood to do it, enjoy it. So this is my first finished story here though don't expect me to write another one soon. I'll keep reviewing the stories i like though. Well, cya!!**

**Drgnfly**


End file.
